


Rumors

by NerdyPanda3126



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Inspired by Music, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Rumors, Seduction, Tabloids, Tango, seductive marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Adrien has invited Marinette to a few of his father's events, and the tabloids have picked up on the chemistry between them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 39
Kudos: 360





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me lol 
> 
> I heard the song ["Rumor" by Lee Brice ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObptpVRe6ek) on the radio and it gave me some inspiration for Adrinette. It's not really canon, I know, but in Despair Bear it's pretty clear that Adrien has some ballroom experience, so I kinda played on that. Hope you like it!

Adrien spins Marinette out and back in to the time of the music, lapsing into a relaxed ballroom hold. Over the last few events, they’ve found that the dance floor is the only place he can sweep her away to at these things where people leave them alone. Marinette is a great dance partner, always following his steps with ease and fluidity. One glance from her and he knows when she wants to spin, twirling the fabric of her custom designed skirts. It’s selfish of him to have her there, really, but he tells himself it’s because it gives her the opportunity to show off her designs to some of the big wigs in the industry. And it gives him a few opportunities during the night to drop his façade and actually have fun.

But tonight the glances being thrown their way are more than just curious. They’re downright assumptive. Mari doesn’t read the tabloids. She told him before that she knows the real him and doesn’t care to read other peoples’ speculation. Most of the time, it was a relief. He could laugh with her about it all.

But tonight, he wishes he didn’t have to break the news to her.

“There’ve been some rumors, Mari,” he whispers in her ear, holding her close to him so she can hear him over the music.

“Rumors, huh? Those are always fun.” All the light in the room seems to be radiating from her, and her dress glitters where she had painstakingly attached the sequins. “What is it now, that you’ve grown another head?”

He laughs aloud and the sound of it startles the couple next to them. Adrien closes his mouth quickly, smiling, and nods to the couple as an apology. When he turns back to Mari, her eyes catch the light and absolutely sparkle.

“Not quite.”

When Adrien first read the headline this morning, provided to him so graciously by Nathalie flopping the magazine over his breakfast tray, his first thought was inescapably, ‘Marinette’s my friend’. But he had had to admit, looking at the picture of them together from the last event, a moment the photographer stole when neither one of them was paying attention, it was quite incriminating. The look on his face was of pure admiration. The blush on her face spoke volumes. It was a joke he told her. Something about a potato. He wished he could remember because Mari’s drink almost came out of her nose.

He smiles again at the memory. “It’s about us.”

“Us?” Her bewilderment is proof enough; she didn’t know anything about it.

“Apparently, we’re dating now.” He can’t help the goofy smile on his face. The thought does have a certain appeal. On a whim, he leads her into a turn. She follows effortlessly, coming back around to clasp his hand, back into their frame.

“Is that so?”

“Hadn’t you heard?”

“I think I would’ve remembered Paris’ sweetheart asking me on a date.” She’s taunting him, he realizes. Mari is taunting him and it’s incredibly hot. Suddenly he can’t seem to swallow right.

“The dancing probably doesn’t help our case,” he manages to say. His hand slips lower on her back unintentionally.

“You’re probably right.” She slips her hand out of his and rests it on his shoulder instead. His hand falls on her hip and their frame collapses. She’s so close. He can smell the perfume wafting off her, a subtle floral. It’s intoxicating. “We might as well give them something to talk about, right?” Smirking. She’s smirking at him. Then she lays her head on his chest and he’s surprised his heart doesn’t just stop then and there. He tightens his grip around the small of her back. If he could hold her like this forever it still wouldn’t be enough. She tangles her fingers in the stray strands of hair around the nape of his neck.

The song ends. The couple next to them looks at him pointedly. The lady raises her eyebrows at them. It’s admonishment enough and Adrien steps away from Mari, keeping a light hand around her waist. When her head falls, she looks up at him and he knows he’s gone. He’s been gone since he handed her his umbrella that day in the rain.

“Mari, we could give them something to talk about.” He tucks his index finger under her chin and runs his thumb down the smooth line of her jaw. The look in her eyes is enough to make him melt on the spot. “Or we could just make them stop.” He raises his eyebrows, hoping she catches his meaning.

She smiles before she pulls him down, standing on her tiptoes to meet him with a kiss. The cameras flash around them, but Adrien is entranced by the feel of her lips on his. She nestles a hand in his hair, tugging gently, and he pulls her body closer to him.

When they both come up for air, Adrien leans his forehead against hers. Her eyes are starry, the blush on her cheeks is beyond adorable, and he hopes that every camera in the room is capturing this moment so he can see their first kiss on the cover of every magazine for the next month. He knows the dopey grin is back on his face.

“Another dance?” She sounds as breathless as he feels.

“I think we might have to call it a night.”

“Aww, but I was hoping to fuel a few more rumors. Where did Kagami run off to?” She pretends to look around the room, but her eyes stay on his.

“We can still start a few more, you know. We could leave the party early. That would be excellent tabloid fuel, don’t you think?”

“Undoubtedly.” The grin she flashes him is downright wicked. She trails a hand down his arm and he shivers when her fingers touch the bare skin of his forearm. A low growl slips out between his teeth. “Give me just a second, I’ll be right back.”

She leaves his arms before he can protest, pushing off his chest lightly. He watches her walk over to the DJ and even in her heels she has to get up on her tiptoes to see over the booth. They talk for a short moment and the DJ nods, giving Mari a thumbs up.

When Mari comes back to the dance floor, the song starts up. He feels the tempo before he really registers it. A tango. How does she expect him to tango in his current state? He loosens the tie he’s wearing and unbuttons the first button of his shirt. From the look on Mari’s face, it’s about to get very hot in here very quickly.

She tosses a hand out to him, drawing out her steps in time to the music. When she reaches him, he throws out a hand to meet her, spinning her into him quickly. He starts the basic step, but almost instantly she changes, stepping outside of his right foot to start a step sequence, kicking up her heels on every other beat. He turns with her as she works her way around him, keeping his frame solid so she can work against him.

The dance floor has emptied around them; they have the space to themselves. Adrien glances at Marinette to catch her timing, and at a pause in her steps he brings her into him, a small warning before he spins her out quickly. She’s at his arm’s length, their hands still loosely connected. She raises her eyebrows before turning away from him, acting like she’s about to walk away. He changes his grip to catch both of her arms, pulling her back to him. She falls into his chest and throws her arms around his neck, arching her back and kicking a slender leg out in front of him.

When she slides down him, Adrien could die happy on the spot. The photographers are having a field day, and he guesses that’s what Mari was going for. How does she do that in heels?

Not to mention when she works her way back up. His mind goes blank.

But he catches her when she turns around to face him again, the music building into a crescendo. Mercifully she lets him lead her through the basic step. He knows that look in her eyes, though. She has something planned.

The music ends with a big flourish and Mari poses with her thigh hooked around his hip. She locks eyes with him before sliding her thigh off of him. Adrien can’t breathe. She takes his tie and pulls his face to hers.

“Ask me, Adrien.”

His heart is in his throat. “Mari, can I please take you out?”

“Tomorrow. Eiffel Tower. You can pick me up at 15h.” She flips his tie over his shoulder and walks off the dance floor.

He is so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the repost, but on the plus side, I learned how to link!


End file.
